The Virus!
by Padfoot-001
Summary: Negotiations don't go so well for Sheppard and his team but when they think it's all over between them and the people of another world they send a deadly virus through the gate that could destroy one of their own. No specific pairing, bit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: Another story. Yippie. I'm not really sure where this story fits in. Sheppards a Colonel, but Ford's still around and I mean there still searching for allies for food and supplies and stuff. So just don't try and think what time frame it takes place, okay. You'll just get confused. There's not really any shipping, maybe some moments for all different types, ShWeir, Sheyla, McWeir, whatever ties your shoes. Please read and review, whether you wanna abuse me for my horrible spelling or tell me you loved my story (WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU ... kidding, just kidding!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own StarGate Atlantis or any of the names, technology etc. you recognise in association with that show.

**The Virus!**

Chapter 1 - Injuries and failure!

It had been over three days since Colonel Sheppard and his team had departed to Adrenian to negotiate with it's leader for food suplies. She always worried when a team was sent off world. She knew they could all take care of themselves, but the worry was simply part of being a leader. She paced in front of her desk in her office, starring our the window every so often at the StarGate, waiting for some movement, any whatsoever that would mean their return.

The trip was only meant to be a short one, a few hours at the most, but Colonel Sheppard had told her that the Adrenian leader refused to become allies unless they participated in their traditional ritual. The ritual included a ceremony where the leader was to ask the gods for a sign for in regards with the new friendship. If the sign was a bad one, say if destruction and hardship followed, then the allies would be refused and sent on their way; if peace and happiness followed, then the friendship was sealed with an evening feast and their people would have new allies.

A simple procedure, yes, so why hadn't they returned by now? Elizabeth had to wonder whether something had happened, maybe the Colonel and his team had gotten the worst sign yet from any god and had been killed on the spot for fear of ultimate destruction. Maybe the Wraith had arrived and they couldn't escape. Her mind wondered as she thought of each scenario and tried to assure herself that everything was fine.

She couldn't help it, she worried all the time. And each time they would come back, a little battered, a little bruised maybe, but they had always come back. With that thought in her mind she breathed deaply and sat in her chair behind the desk at last.

At that moment the gate behind her sprang to life and sirens sounded around the city.

'Dr. Weir, to the control room. Dr. Weir, to the control room,' Grodins voice came in through her head set. She didn't need telling again, she was on her feet in no time and hurridley making her way to the control room.

As usual, whenever their was an emergency situation the control room was always chaos. People ran backwards and forewards, alarms sounded, computers flashed, people yelled undistinguishable things at her, trying to inform her of the situation.

' ... Wraith ... coming in hot ... evacuation ... came out of nowhere ...' Colonel Sheppards voice came over the speakers as he tried to communicate with Atlantis.

Elizabeth understood. They were always coming in with the Wraith on their tale. At least they were alive. Man they were lucky.

'Understood Colonel,' Elizabeth said. 'Deactivate the sheild!'

The sheild covering the gate shut down and immediatly the gate room was lit up with the weapon blasts breaking through the StarGate. The soldiers in the gate room didn't even need telling, they ducked for cover and sheilded themselves as best they could from the oncoming fire.

Elizabeth tried her best to keep calm, they were shore taking their time. They should have been through by now. People in the gate room were injured, she could see. They needed medical attention and fast. Why wasn't Colonel Sheppard though!

Her thoughts were interupted as a large blast catapulted through the StarGate at emmense speed and slammed into the window of the control room. The room shook, the glass smashed, everyone dived for the floor ...

And then all was quiet. The alarms stopped, the firing stopped and the gentle engine of a puddle jumper could be heard in the gate room below.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, there was a lot of smoke, she couldn't see much. She slowly began to stand, moving each limb slowly but surely to make sure that there was no damage done. Their was a slight numbing sensation in her palm. She examined it cautiously. It was just a small scratch, nothing more. She would live.

'Is everyone alright?' she asked, feeling that it was a rather stupid question, for if anyone was in serious pain, or worse, dead, they wouldn't be able to answer. A few groans were let off around the room and as the smoke slowly began to clear Elizabeth could see several bodies moving slowly. The place was a mess, that was for sure. The window was destroyed, the floor littered with glass shards, yet surprisingly a few computers still blazed with life around the room.

The smoke had almost completly disapeared and Elizabeth was pleased to see that everyone seemed to be sitting up or at least moving. A few injurys here and there, but they would all survive. She made her way to the now open window and noted happily that John and the others were out of the Puddle Jumper. They all seemed to be alive and well. Beckett and a medical team were already making their way to the injured men in the gate room.

Elizabeth sighed loudly as John got her eye and screwed up his face in an apologetic way. It was going to be a long briefing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Seemed as though the Gods didn't want us there after all,' Rodney groaned, looking rather stunned.

The briefing had taken place a day after the incident. Elizabeth had wanted to give everyone some time to take care of their injuries and find out the status report of all of her people. Two men had died in the gate room, others suffered a few major injuries. The people in the control room had all survived, a few scratches here and there, but nothing too life threatening. Elizabeth hadn't had her hand looked at yet, it was nothing at all too serious and she didn't waste Becketts time, especially when there were more important cases.

'Still can't beleive they wouldn't let us help,' John said, fiddeling with a spot on the table in front of him.

He seemed unusually quiet, but he always did when something like this happened, Elizabeth assumed he blamed himself for the events, but as far as she could gather it was just bad luck that did it.

They had remained on Adrenian and awaited the leader's confirmation. Rodney had assured them over and over that there would be no problems, he didn't often believe in what the aliens called 'gods'. Then out of nowhere the Wraith had come. They were forced to flee immediatly. Many Adrenian people were killed, they were able to save some and may have been able to do more, but the Adrenians simply wouldn't allow it. 'Half the weapon fire had been from them,' John had told her, 'they really wanted us outta there.'

Elizabeth had sighed deeply at that point. All that effort, lives lost and they had nothing to show for it. No weapons, no food, no allies ... nothing. John seemed to realise this too for he had once again gone back to poking the spot on the table. She didn't bother reinforcing the fact, she simply let it be, there was nothing to be done now.

'Well thank you all for the report. Colonel, I want you and your team to go to the infirmary as well. Just to make sure your all okay. Then you can all get some rest.' Elizabeth though this would be best. It would be a while untill the control room was up and running again and a while untill she sent another team back out through the gate.

John nodded, got up from the table and left. Teyla and Ford did the same but Rodney remained behind.

'Er, maybe I can help with the control room or something. I'm fine really, I just wanna - um - help out a bit,' he said, speaking more to the floor then to Elizabeth.

'If you insist Rodney, but I want you checked out first nonetheless.'

He nodded his head then pointed at Elizabeth's hand. 'What about you?'

'It's just a scratch, nothing to serious.'

He nodded his head but didn't move, still staring at the ground. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him.

'For what it's worth, I-I'm ... sorry,' he said, shifting his eyes and looking slightly uncomfortable.

'It's alright Rodney, this wasn't your fault. Noone's to blame.' She was saying it truthfully and Rodney nodded once more. Elizabeth could tell he wasn't convinced. If helping in the control room made him feel any better then she would let him, she didn't need everyone blaming themselves.

Right ... Right, well, I'll just, go see what I can do then.' He attempted a strained smile and left the room.

Elizabeth shut her eyes and clentched her injured hand. Sometimes being a leader was hard work. She accepted what had happened, worst things had happened before, she just hated having to carry on as though nothing had happened, sending them all through the gate once more so that the same thing could happen over and over. _Oh well_, she thought, _someone has to do it_.

She let go of her hand and breathed in deeply before making her way towards the infirmary. Time to check on her people.

end

**AN**: okay, so I will be back, there is more coming, just thought Id leave it there whilst I update a few others. Woohoo! Party on, yippie! Oh and if you could tell me if the deviders are working. Between coming through the gate and the briefing cause apparently they're not working in my other story. And I know how annoying that can be. Don't blame be but, I tried!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I'm feeling sick at the moment, my little brother gave us all the flu. So it's actually quite a relief to write this. I've never really writen anything remotely like angst before, so I hope this is okay. I usually do funny, but I just don't feel funny today so I did some more of this. Weir takes a bit of a beating in this story, was going to be Sheppard, but her, he gets to be the big tough man in this one. So read and review, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own StarGate Atlantis or any of the names, technology etc. you recognise in association with that show.

**The Virus!**

**Chapter 2 - The incoming Wormholes!**

Many weeks passed by and Atlantis slowly repaired itself. The control room was fixed completly and was once again fully opperational. The injured had made full recoveries and once again every one was eager to find themselves gating off-world once again. Elizabeth hadn't forgotten the events, but she put them aside in her mind, as she did with everything that happened there. It was no good to lingure on the the bad things, nothing would ever get done. So she let it go and once again found herself over looking the StarGate and it's open wormhole as John, Rodney, Teyla and Ford prepared to make their way through.

Another search for allies, another search for resources, another search for a ZPM. More of the not knowing. Would they come back in one peice? Would they come back with good news? Or would they come back once again persued by the Wraith? She had no idea, but they had to take the risk, it was part of their job.

No sooner had Colonel Sheppard and his team departed, the Gate sprung to life once again. 'Mame, we have an incoming Wormhole.'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She could see that. The Wormhole activated and the gate was once again alive with that familiar blue pool effect.

'Raise the sheilds,' she said hastily and it was done as she commanded. The sheild was raised and ...

Nothing happened.

They waited and waited, but nothing happened. There was no signal from John or from earth or from anywhere else. There was no sign that people were hurtling through the gate, travelling to their deaths as they collided with the sheild.

The gate de-activated. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. 'What was that about?'

'I have no idea, Mame.'

'Find out where it came from, someone may be in need of our assistance.'

'Yes, Mame.'

Elizabeth walked away and returned to her office. She was supposed to be meeting Carson, he had a full report on all the dead and injured for her. He was sitting in a chair waiting patiently for her when she arrived.

'I have the reports for you Elizabeth. All injuries recorded and accounted for,' he said, tapping the thick folder that lay on her desk.

She smiled kindy at him. 'Thank you Carson. I take it everyone has the all-clear to go back to their former duties?'

'Aye. Everyone's fightin' fit once again.'

'That's good to hear,' Elizabeth said as she sat down and reached for the folder.

Carson watched her carefully and grabbed her hand before she'd managed to pick up the folder and pull it away. He turned it over and inspected her palm. The scar from when she had cut herself in the Control Room was still farely obvious and Elizabeth felt slightly embarrased. All injuries no matter how small were supposed to be reported, she had meant to, she had just been so caught up with her work and concern for her people that she had forgotten.

'That's a nasty lookin' cut doctor,' Carson said, raising his eyebrows as he looked it over. 'I don't remember you coming to me about this.'

'I - I forgot,' Elizabeth said, finaly managing to pull her hand away. 'It's nothing really, just a scratch.'

'Aye. Still, you should have reported it to me,' he wasn't angry, it wasn't an order. It was simply concern and she appreciated that. 'So, I'll leave you to it then.'

She thanked him as he stood up and left her office. It was quiet now and she savoured it for just a moment before she remembered she had work to do. She opened the folder Carson had given her and began flicking through, recording what she needed to on her lap top.

About half way through the records the silence was broken once again as the gate behind her sprung to life once more. Closing her lap top she stood up and made her way to the control room.

It was Colonel Sheppard and his team once again and she was glad to see they had left the Wraith behind this time.

'John,' she said as she greated them all in the gate room. They all seemed well enough. 'Do you have good news?'

''Friad not.'

'Place was deserted, dead planet. Few trees here and there, but other then that,' Rodney looked rather put-out, 'nothing!'

'I am sorry. The people that once lived their must have left long ago,' Teyla spoke.

'It's alright Teyla you couldn't have known. Alright, we'll debrief in a few hours, for now your dismissed.' And with that Elizabeth made her way to her office once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John twirled one of the sticks over his head expertedly, as he tempted Teyla forward with the other. A line of sweat slid its way slowly down his forehead. 'You're gonna loose this time, Teyla.You don't stand a chance.'

Teyla grinned but did not say a word. She seemed far to focused. Without warning she struck. She brought one stick plumeting towards his head whilst the other struck out at his side. He covered both well but far too slowly for Teyla was already twirling around so as to have a clear shot at his other side. He blocked, just in time, he was still far too slow. She paused for a moment as he caught his breath, it was his turn to attack. He aimed for her stomache - she dodged it - he swung at her shins - she jumped over it - he spun a powerful blow for her head - she ducked - he lunged forward once again with both sticks ... that was it. She threw her own to the floor in a flash and grabbed hold of his. Surprised, he didn't have time to tighten his grip and they were torn from his hands.

He stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face as Teyla swung the two sticks towards his head. She didn't hit him though, although he braced himself for the impact, she could tell he already knew he had lost.

'Never allow yourself to be disarmed,' Teyla said, trying to teach John what he did wrong.

'I know that,' he scratched his head sheepishly and picked up Teyla's discarded sticks. 'Less talk, lets go again.'

Teyla laughed as John spun his sticks around once more. He was all show and she found it funny. 'Are you sure you're ready to be beaten again Colonel?'

'Oh very funny. But I think you'll find it's you who'll be beaten this time,' and once again he threw himself towards her, swinging his sticks as she parried the blows perfectly.

Suddenly, John's grunts of frustration as his stikes continued to miss were drowned out by Atlantis' alarm. The sticks were all but forgotten, thrown onto the floor of the training hall as the two of them dashed towards the control room to find out what was going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was waiting for the wormhole to engage once again. It had been a busy day, too busy. There was noone off-world at the moment, she didn't understand who was trying to contact them. Once again the wormhole was recieved and the sheild was raised again. Whoever had called earlier must have been trying to get through again. But still no message, still no sign that anyone was making any attempt to get through.

John and Teyla entered the room and were informed of their situation immediatly.

'And we have no idea who it is?' John asked Rodney who was trying to get some sort of signal out of the gate.

'No idea Colonel we just -'

Rodney stopped as horrorstriken he starred at the gate. The sheild flickered and then died, failing completly. Elizabeth starred.

'Rodney, get the sheild's back up, Now!'

'I'm trying, they don't seem to be working.'

'Well get them working,' John said as Rodney began typing at his lap top hurridly.

'There, that should do it.'

The sheild re-activated. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. No sooner had she done so when the sheild once again flickered and cut-out.

'Rodney?'

'I don't know.'

'Could it be the power?'

'Systems say the power is fine, I don't understand, maybe their in our computers. Try doing it manuely.'

John heard him and didn't need telling twice, he moved towards the manuel sheild device. He would put up the sheild himself. He was almost there when for the second time in so many weeks weapon fire shot it's way through the gate and everyone was forced to take cover once again.

Elizabeth looked over the computer console she had taken refuge near and inspected the situation. Whilst there seemed to be a large amount of action in the gate room, there was barely any damage done. The weapon fire seemed less like weaponry and more like an electronic charge. It pounded against the Control Room window but did not break the glass, it bounced of walls and crackled as it hit the floor.

'Keep everyone out of there,' Elizabeth said. Already their men had evacuated the room as the charge had begun but she didn't want to take any risks.

'Got it,' Rodney stood up and typed once again on his lap top. He was attempting to seal the doors but he never finished for at that moment a spark flew out of his computer and it exploded. Rodney ducked just in time, swearing loudly.

'You okay?' John asked and when Rodney checked himself over twice and nodded he added, 'what the hell was that?'

'I don't know but we've got to shut down the sheild,' Rodney made to stand again but a violent charge hit the room and whilst nothing broke or shattered, everything shook violently and Rodney was again back on the floor.

'I've got it Rodney,' Elizabeth shouted over the noise. She was closer after all, it wouldn't take much to simply raise the sheild.

She stood up and hastily stepped towards the control panel. The room lit up as another charge flew past, she reached out and moved her hand towards the manuel sheild button ...

'ELIZABETH DON'T ...'

John had shouted to her, but it was too late. Her hand had already pushed down and she felt her whole body go numb. She couldn't pull away, she couldn't move, she felt a pain in her hand and it wouldn't go away - it intensified, it felt like she was being burnt and at that moment she realised that she couldn't breath. The light was fading, so was the room, there was so much pain, she couldn't do anything, she couldn't even cry out for help ... then she felt it, a pull around her waist, gentle, the touch almost alien to the rest of her body - she was numb, yet she felt it and it made the sensation in her hand disappear.

The pain was still there ... it was all that was there - there was someone above her, someone she recognised, but she couldn't make them out, it was dark, she tried to breath, she needed to breath, but it just wouldn't work ... slowly the figure faded as she gave up, the pain taking control ... she slowly slipped away.

end

**AN:** Another chapter done. I wasn't going to write so much in one sitting, but I did. And now my back hurts. Poor Elizabeth, I'm affraid it dosn't get any easier from here. Oh and the stick fighting was real fun to write, woohoo. And apparently I have to see "The Island", lol, I was just informed. Another chapter coming soon, please review. I love hearing from you all.


End file.
